User location information is used by many different companies and business entities to enhance user experience. Therefore, many companies and entities have an interest in determining how users travel throughout a region (e.g., a town, country, geographical region, etc.). Gathering this information allows companies to identify user locations and possibly adjust business practices based on this information. For example, a phone company may want to identify user locations and the time associated with the location to adjust their networks to handle the cellular traffic better. Other companies may wish to use the information to learn habits of users in order to personalize information and assist in improving the user's experience. For example, a creator of a traffic application may want to know when a large number of users are on a particular roadway in order to reroute users around the traffic.
Companies have employed different strategies for gathering location information from users. For example, some companies may request permission from a user to access global positioning system (GPS) data and/or location data from the user's information handling device (e.g., smart phone, cellular phone, tablet, smart watch, GPS device, etc.). Another method that some companies employ is analyzing call detail records (CDRs) logged at cellular base stations, which may indicate the general location of the user at the time the cellular base station is accessed (e.g., the user is engaging in a communication, the user is downloading content, etc.).